


I'm Straight (But I Guess We Can Fuck)

by artificiallyexotic



Series: Shortfics & Oneshots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark - Freeform, M/M, Non AU, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Lucas, mentioned haechan, mentioned unrequited markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallyexotic/pseuds/artificiallyexotic
Summary: Mark is tired an overworked; he really needed a breakorYukhei gives Mark the stress relief he needs





	I'm Straight (But I Guess We Can Fuck)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a oneshot but i f o r g o t about the draft ;-;
> 
> the rest will be up soon

Mark is straight. 

He's always been straight.

He never found guys attractive, even if Taeyong's appearance is too perfect to be true. Mark simply admires his good-looking band mates and hopes to become as beautiful as they are.

Sometimes he feels out of place with the other members. He wasn't exactly confident with his looks, but if the fans think he's hot, then Mark guesses there's something about him that attractive. But being in three units with a total of seventeen other members, he doubted his looks.

Yuta had his drop-dead smile, Johnny had his beautifully shaped lips, Jungwoo had the soft complexion every girl wanted and Jeno had his gorgeous eye smile. Donghyuck and Yukhei had perfectly sun-kissed skin, almost as if one of the God's of the Sun had peronsally come down at their birth and left a blossoming kiss on their foreheads, while Jisung was way too attractive for his age with or without makeup. He could go on for days about how his friends were much more perfect than him in every single way.

At times like this, it was okay. Mark didn't have the energy to think about anything except for the many performances he had participated in hours ago. His legs felt like jello and he wanted to plunge into a hole whenever he remembered the mistakes he made. 

He was beyond stressed at this point. Mark absolutely needed at least two days minimum to just sleep and take a proper deep breath for once. His throat was starting to get sore from overworking it to be perfect and his body ached from the little rest he's gotten in the past while. Sometimes he caught himself becoming eager at the realization that he'd be out of Dream soon. Of course he didn't mean it; those were the selfish thoughts that slipped into his head at the worst possible moments.

Mark groaned loudly when he rolled over on his bed to face the door, feeling his back crack when he settled on his side. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, grabbing the pillow that fell off his bed some time ago and positioning it between his arm and head. Mark nuzzled into the comfort, inhaling and exhaling softly. When he heard knocks coming from the other side of the wooden door, he opened his eyes again, watching Yukhei enter.

"Ever heard of waiting until someone lets you in?" Mark said sarcastically at the boy standing in the doorway.

"Of course I have, but I have a million other roommates and no privacy," Yukhei responded. "Kun's been callin' you to come out for dinner."

"Tell him no."

Yukhei blinked at him, quietly stepping forward, leaving the door open. "What's got you down, Mark?"

"I'm tired and overworked, and-"

"We're all tired and overworked." Yukhei interrupted.

Mark squinted, "You're not the one learning twice the amount of everything. Let me be stressed."

Yukhei walked over to sit on the edge of Mark's bed, folding his hands on his lap. "I'm sorry, I forgot for a sec."

Mark let out a sigh of "whatever" and rolled onto his back with his pillow back on the floor. Yukhei bent over and lifted Mark's head up slightly to prop the pillow underneath him.

Taking advantage of their close proximity, Yukhei leaned over and whispered, "I know a way to get rid of your stress."

Mark turned his head to face his friend, watching Yukhei give him a teasingly seductive smirk.

"No. You're gross."

"Oh, c'mon," Yukhei said quietly, his voice becoming rough and deep. "I'll make you forget everything for a little bit. You'll become numb to stress. Let me help you get rid of your problems."

 Mark closed his eyes, tucking his arms behind his head. "Not interested." 

It was silent for a moment before Mark heard footsteps travel away from him to the far side of his room. Mark opened his eyes when he heard the door close, disappointed to see Yukhei still standing there.

"What's in it for me?"


End file.
